


Sans(underfell) X Reader Confession

by Bikergirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikergirl/pseuds/Bikergirl
Summary: I noticed sans was not around so I went to look for him. That did not go so well.





	Sans(underfell) X Reader Confession

It was Papyrus’s birthday party so Undyne had it at the skeleton bros house.Well during the party I noticed a certain small sharp toothed skeleton was missing. I thought he went to the bathroom when i looked up and saw the bathroom door open. So I then saw that Sans’s room door had red around the frame. 

So I went up to see if everything was ok. So I started to head up the stairs. I walked past Paps room and the bathroom. When I got to Sans’s room I knocked. I waited for an answer, nothing. I knocked again but changed it up. “Knock knock.”

I waited for a response but there was none. I tried the door handle and saw that it was opain. Yes I thought to myself. I start to walk in when I feel a light breeze. I open the door all the way and see that the rope ladder that he has set up. So walk to the window and start to climb the rope ladder. When I get on the roof I see smoke. I walk over to see Sans smoking and I take it from him. “hey that was not very cool (y/n).”

“Oh yeah Sans, well missing out on your brother’s birthday is not cool ether.”

“you got me there (y/n). any way why you up here.”

“Well I was looking for you because you weren’t at the party. Now to you why are you up here?”

“well i like this girl but i want to ask her to dance but i am scared that she is going to make fun of me.”

“Well sans any girl that makes fun of you is not a girl for you. Now go ask that girl to dance.”

 

“fine, (y/n) will you dance with me?”

“What? I am the girl.”

“yes I liked you so long just did’t know how to ask. so (y/n) will yo-”

“I liked you so long too sans. I just knew you would never like me.”

“(y/n) i will always will like you.”

“I love you sans.”

“I love you too (y/n).”

I jump on to sans and start to kiss him. He joined in shortly after. When we broke apart it felt like we kissed for hours. “So how about we head inside to your room.”

“yeah. i would like that.”

We start to head down the ladder and get inside the room. I did not have enough time before sans was kissing me again. So I kissed him back. Before I knew it I was picked up on the bed and started to lose my pants. We broke a part, sans started to take mine and his shirt off. When he got done he took off his shorts. “you fine with this sweetheart.”

“Hell yeah”

Then I pulled him down to me. He then took off my bra and my panties that were already soaked. He then broke apart and used his magic on the door to lock it. He then got right back to teasing me near my clit. “you like that very much don’t ya.”

 

“AAHH sans please just fuck me already.”

“fine but i won’t go easy on you.”

He then put his hard magical dick to my already socking pussy. Then started to put in rough. He thrusted in at least five to get fully in. “now sweetheart if i get to much just say mustard.”

“Ok”

 

He then started to thrust in to me. “ah ah ah ah sweetheart you are so tight around my hard cock. Do you like me thrusting my hard cock in you?”

“Yes I do sweetheart”

“oh maybe i should go a bit faster and harder.”

As I kept on moaning he apparently liked it so much. He was going to start pushing me to my limits. That was not the only thing is, I noticed that I was getting close to coming.

“Sans saahans I am so close please just a little more.”

“ok baby girl cum for me.”

“Cum in me sans please.”

“ok baby girl, only because you asked also i am super close.”

 

“Ssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannsssssss”

“(yyyyyy/nnnnnnnnnn)”

He then just collapsed on me. “Maybe we should clean up.”

“yeah we should.”

After getting all cleaned up we headed towards the door. Just as I got close sans stopped me. “before we go down stairs can you put this on and let me do something.”

I gave him the ok for whatever he wanted. He got super close and kissed my lips then bite my neck. “OW Sans why the hell did you that.”

“just marking what is mine kitten also put this on.”

He handed me his jacket. So I slipped it on. When we finally left the room we saw that the party was over. So we headed back in and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed something comment. If you think I need to add something next time just comment. Give me some advise.


End file.
